<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s in a name? by PinkSparkleUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858629">What’s in a name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn'>PinkSparkleUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Forrest is a great human being, M/M, Michael being mature, Michael losing control of his powers, Michael still loves Alex, Telekinesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sees Alex and Forrest together after an open mic night and briefly loses control of his powers. Maria gets angry and breaks up with him. Later he defends Alex’s decision to date Forrest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes/Forest Long, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story assumes that Forrest knows about Michael’s powers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isobel and Michael sat in a booth at the Crash Down across from Max waiting for Liz to join them. </p><p>“Where’s Maria?” Isobel looked at her phone for the fifth time since they sat down. </p><p>Michael shrugged. “Probably the Pony. We’re...uh...not talking right now.”</p><p>Isobel rolled her eyes. “What now?”</p><p>“I may have accidentally broke some glasses last open mike night. We’re on a break or something...” </p><p>“And why did you break glasses?” Max questioned.</p><p>Isobel smirked. “I’m guessing it had to do with our local war hero and his blue haired boy toy.” </p><p>Liz slid in the booth next to Max, still wearing her uniform. “Oh Mikey, it’s a bit more than a break.”</p><p>Michael glared at her. “Do we need to talk about my love life?”</p><p>“Don’t you mean lack of love life?” Max teased.</p><p>“We can talk about my love life instead.” Isobel offered taking pity on him.</p><p>Michael and Max shook their heads but Liz leaned in and set her elbows on the table. “Do tell! Anyone we know?”</p><p>“Well, I almost hooked up with your ex but I think I scared him off with my dirty talk.”</p><p>“Eww, Iz, I do not need to hear you were dirty talking to Valenti!” Michael groaned. </p><p>“Too bad. I’ve had to witness your numerous hook ups over the years. The only one I wasn’t grossed out by was Alex and you went and screwed that up.” She turned to Liz. “I went to a gay bar.”</p><p>Liz’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? I want details!!”</p><p>Michael threw money on the table and stood up. “I’m outta here.” </p><p>“C’mon Michael, don’t leave me to listen to this alone...again.” Max pleaded. </p><p>Sighing dramatically, Michael sat down and motioned for Isobel to continue. </p><p>“Her name is Blaire and she is almost as hot as me!” </p><p>Michael tuned Isobel out while she replayed her night with the blond bartender from Planet 7. He let his mind wander back to the last open mic night at the pony. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <i>“Didn’t think you were coming tonight. I thought dramatic poetry reading wasn’t your style.” Maria pushed a beer towards Michael.</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“I’m here to support my girl.” Michael leaned across the bar and gave her a quick kiss.<br/>
</i></p>
  <p>
    <i><br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p><i>“Don’t call me that. It makes me feel like a dog. And unless you’re paying it’s not much support.” </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“You wound me, DeLuca. I’ve been paying my tab for weeks now.” Michael flashed her a wide smile. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Maria leaned over and kissed him again. “Yeah, yeah. Just behave okay? Alex is coming with Forrest.”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Michael stiffened but nodded. “I’ll be good.”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>He tried. He really did. He greeted Forrest and Alex with a smile and wave. He sat and politely listened to an overdramatic Forrest recite a ridiculous poem while staring into Alex’s eyes. He even kept his temper when Alex clapped and whistled after he finished. But when Forrest made his way back to their table and kissed Alex in a way that Michael was never allowed to well, he lost control of his powers for a second and broke a whole row of Maria’s beer glasses. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“What the fuck, Guerin!” Maria shouted over the performer on stage. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Oh my God, Maria, I’m sorry!” Michael jumped up to help her clean up the glasses. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Don’t!” Maria pushed him away.</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Michael flinched. “I said I was sorry.” He whispered not sure Maria heard him. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“He’s allowed to be happy. You chose me, remember?” Maria hissed.</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“I know. It’s just hard-“ Michael tried to explain. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Well, it shouldn’t be. You have no right to be jealous.”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Michael sighed. “I know. It won’t happen again.”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Damn right it won’t. Get out. I can’t even look at you right now.”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Michael frowned. “It was a mistake. I-I just lost control for a second.”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Yeah, I’m starting to think this whole thing was a mistake. Even after everything you still love him don’t you?”</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Maria, that’s not fair. You know I do but you’re right, I chose you.” Michael glanced to Alex’s table and caught him staring. He looked more confused than angry and that made Michael feel horrible. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“God! You can’t even pay attention to me when we’re fighting! Really, Guerin, leave.” Maria grabbed the beer from his hand and pointed to the door. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Are we?” Michael didn’t know what he wanted to ask.</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>“Done? Yeah, I think we are. And maybe stay away from Alex too. He doesn’t deserve your shit.” Maria turned her back on Michael and started sweeping up the glass. </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Michael slowly got up and headed to the door. He slowed at Alex’s table. “I’m sorry, it was an accident. You were good, Forrest.”</i><br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>“Earth to Micheal...” Isobel waved her hand in front of Michael’s face. </p><p>Michael looked at her. “What’d I miss?”</p><p>Max laughed. “Just the whole story.”</p><p>Michael was about to say something when Alex and Forrest walked in and headed to the counter. Alex leaned over and said something to the waitress before turning to them and smiling. Forrest gave him a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom. </p><p>Liz rolled her eyes. “I don’t get how he can date a <i>Long</i>. Especially after everything Wyatt has done to all of us!”</p><p>Michael stopped looking at Alex. “Forrest isn’t Wyatt.”</p><p>Liz’s eyes widened in surprise. “Don’t tell me you actually think Forrest is good for Alex? I thought that was what the broken glasses and Maria dumping you was all about.”</p><p>“She dumped you?” Isobel gave him a look of surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, she did. I lost control and she got mad. Said I shouldn’t be jealous and she was right but that’s not really why I lost control. And before you ask, I’m not telling you why. Forrest may be a Long but he’s nothing like the rest of them. He’s treats Alex right and that’s all that matters. So, please Liz don’t hassle him. I know Wyatt has done a lot to your family but let Alex have this, he deserves to be happy.” Michael stood and strode out of the diner. </p><p>He made it to his truck before he realized someone was calling his name. He turned to see Alex making his way over to him. He hung his head and debated ignoring him but Alex was in front of him before he could open the door. “What do you want, Alex?”</p><p>“I’m sorry about Maria.” Alex said shifting his weight to his good leg. </p><p>“You chased after me to tell me you’re sorry Maria dumped my ass?” Michael laughed and reached to open his door. </p><p>Alex grabbed his arm and cleared his throat. “That’s not really what I meant. I’m sorry for being the reason you let your control slip.”</p><p>Michael didn’t turn around. “You weren’t.” </p><p>“Michael, you’re a terrible liar. I know Forrest kissing me in front of everyone hurt you. I...we...try not to flaunt this in your face—“</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to hide anything from me. I sure as hell didn’t.” Michael was suddenly angry. Why was Alex being so nice to him? He walked away from him, right into the arms of his best friend. He had every reason to flaunt his relationship with Forrest in his face. Michael wasn’t jealous, he was hurt. Forrest got to have the version of Alex he never got to have. The version who had no problem kissing or holding hands in public. He was happy Alex felt comfortable enough to live his life in the open but it still stung that the whole time they were together they had to keep it a dirty secret. </p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Alex turned to leave but only a got a few steps before turning back. “Thank you for what you said to Liz. It means a lot.”</p><p>Michael watched Alex walk back to Forrest who was waiting by the door holding their food. “Alex!”</p><p>Alex stopped and looked over his shoulder. “I wasn’t jealous.”</p><p>“I know, Michael. I know why and like I said, I’m sorry.” Alex gave him a small smile before taking the bag from Forrest and heading to the car.</p><p>Michael opened the door to the truck and got in. He rested his head on the steering wheel and tried to keep the tears from falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maria throws Alex a surprise birthday party and Michael doesn’t show, but his reasons are not what everyone thinks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn’t very kind to Maria but please no Maria bashing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, Michael tried to fix things with Maria. Unfortunately, Maria decided he wasn’t worth forgiving. She told him she wasn’t going to be anyone’s second choice, that she deserved better than Michael. And a big part of Michael agreed with her. </p><p>During those same weeks, Alex tried to work on his friendship with Michael. He texted often and made sure to include Michael in the group dinners when it was his turn to host them. Things were still strained between then but he thought they were getting better. That’s why when Maria threw him a surprise birthday party at the Wild Pony he was confused and hurt that Michael was the only one who didn’t show. </p><p>After getting yet another beer from the bar, Alex walked over to Isobel and Kyle and sat down. Isobel flashed him a smile. “Having fun, birthday boy?”</p><p>“Maria knows how to throw a good party.” He answered. </p><p>Isobel rolled her eyes. “She did an adequate job.”</p><p>Kyle laughed. “You’re just upset she wouldn’t let you plan the whole thing.”</p><p>Alex took a long drink from his beer. “Michael’s not here.”</p><p>Isobel and Kyle shared a look not sure if Alex had meant to say that out loud. Kyle cleared his throat. “Maybe he got caught up at work. I’m sure he’ll be here.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Alex looked across the bar to where Forrest was playing pool with Max. “I think I’m gonna head out. Thanks for the gifts, guys.”</p><p>Kyle waited until Alex was out of earshot before he turned to Isobel. “Your brother is an asshole.”</p><p>“Yeah, he can be. I bet he’s drunk at Saturn’s Rings hooking up with some trashy tourist.”</p><p>“With the way he’s been moping around I wouldn’t doubt it. I just honestly thought he’d be here for Alex. So much for cosmic love huh?”<br/>
Isobel leaned in and kissed behind Kyle’s ear. “Let’s get out of here and I’ll show you some cosmic love.”</p><p>Kyle’s eyes grew wide. He reached for his wallet. “Let me go settle up with Maria.”</p><p>***<br/>
Forrest helped a very drunk Alex into the house and watched him stumble to the sofa. “You okay, Alex? I mean I know you’ve had a lot to drink but this looks a little more than being drunk.”</p><p>“I thought things were getting better between us.” Alex slurred.</p><p>Forrest furrowed his brow. “When were things bad between us?”</p><p>Alex continued talking, not really hearing Forrest. “I tried to make it easier for him. I know it was hard to see me kissing you all the time but I thought we were becoming friends.”</p><p>“You’re upset about Michael?”</p><p>Alex put his head in his hands and nodded. “He’s never missed my birthday before. I guess he’s really over me.”</p><p>Forrest let out a pained sound and sat next to Alex. “Isn’t that what you wanted? I mean, you’re dating <i>me</i>.”</p><p>Alex looked up at Forrest with bloodshot eyes, not even hiding the tears. “He said he’d never look away.”</p><p>“I’m not even sure I want to know what that means. Alex, I’m never going to be enough, am I?”</p><p>“Oh god, Forrest, I’m sorry. No, no, you’re enough...” Alex tried to lean in and kiss him but Forrest pulled back. </p><p>“You’re drunk and upset, I’m not taking advantage of you. Let’s get you to bed.” </p><p>Alex let Forrest pull him off the sofa. He stumbled and fell into Forrest’s arms. “I thought you weren’t going to take advantage. It’s nice in your arms.”</p><p>“It’s nice having you in my arms but you need to sleep. We can talk in the morning.”</p><p>Forrest helped Alex into bed and gently removed his prosthetic. He took off his pants and pulled the covers over him. “I’m going to get you water and some painkillers for the morning, okay?”</p><p>“Don’t go.” Alex’s voice sounded broken.</p><p>“I’ll be back in the morning.” Forrest assured him. He got a bottle of water from the kitchen, intending on leaving it on Alex’s nightstand. He stopped in the hall outside the bedroom when he heard Alex’s sobs. He left the bottle on the bathroom sink and stormed out of the house. Michael Guerin was an asshole and he thought it might be time for someone to call him on his childish shit. </p><p>Before he realized what he was doing he found himself outside Michael's airstream. Not caring that it was after midnight, he pounded on the door. </p><p>Michael threw the door open and stared at Forrest. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Forrest didn’t answer him. Instead he pulled him outside and punched him in the face. “You’re an asshole.”</p><p>Michael rubbed his jaw. “Yeah, I am but what did I do to make you finally realize it?”</p><p>“You missed Alex’s birthday.”</p><p>Michael narrowed his eyes at Forrest. “Uh no, I didn’t. His birthday is Monday. Unless I lost a couple days it’s only Friday...well actually it’s Saturday.”</p><p>Forrest shoved Michael. “Very funny, shithead. I know his actual birthday is Monday. I’m talking about his surprise party. Do you know he got very drunk and is now crying in his bed about you! How you said you’d never look away, whatever the hell that means.” </p><p>Michael’s face fell. “What surprise party?</p><p>“Oh don’t give me that, the party at the Wild Pony. Maria...organized it...oh fuck...she didn’t invite you?” Forrest felt sick when he watched Michael slump on the steps of the airstream. </p><p>“He thinks I didn’t go on purpose? That I...that I looked away?”</p><p>Something clicked in Forrest’s brain. “Oh my god, that’s your fucked up way of telling him you love him, isn’t it? You two are seriously communication challenged.”</p><p>Michael let out a laugh. “You have no idea.”</p><p>“No one mentioned this party at all? How is that possible?” </p><p>“I’ve been picking up extra hours so I could get Alex’s present. I haven’t seen anyone this week except Liz and Alex was with her. I knew DeLuca was mad at me but...”</p><p>“But this wasn’t about you and her. This was about Alex. I’m sorry I hit you.” </p><p>Michael shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Look I’ll apologize to Alex in the morning. I’ll tell him I was drunk...”</p><p>“What? No. Tell him the truth.”</p><p>“No. I’m not fucking with his friendship with Maria. I already did that once.”</p><p>Forrest stared at him. “You know, you’re not the asshole you used to be.”</p><p>Michael laughed. “Thanks, I think. You can thank Iz for threatening me into therapy.”</p><p>“Maybe I will. You should go ice that before it really bruises.” Forrest pointed to Michael’s cheek before he headed back to his car. </p><p>Forrest wanted nothing more than to pay Maria DeLuca a visit but it was close to one in the morning and he didn’t know where she lived. He headed home fully intending on showing up bright and early before the market started to give her a piece of his mind. </p><p>He found Maria inside the bar wiping down the counters and restocking the alcohol. “Forrest! What a pleasant surprise!”</p><p>“If you say so.” Forrest sat on a stool in front of her.</p><p>“You look like you had a rough night. Sorry, should have told you Alex can be a handful when he’s drunk.” Maria set a bottle of water in front of him. </p><p>Forrest stared at her a moment, wondering how someone who claimed to be Alex’s best friend could hurt him like she did. “I punched Michael Guerin last night.”</p><p>“Good for you. He probably deserved it. That man could make Mother Theresa throw a punch.” </p><p>“Actually, he didn’t.” </p><p>“Didn’t what?” </p><p>“Deserve it. I punched him because I thought he missed Alex’s party because he was an asshole. But that’s not why, is it Maria?” Forrest watched Maria pick up the rag and clean an invisible spot on the bar.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Forrest let out a harsh laugh. “Oh really? You have no idea?”</p><p>“Look, I did you a favor. That man is a walking disaster. He kisses anything with tits and fights with their husbands. He would have caused a scene and embarrassed Alex.”</p><p>“Somehow I don’t think that’s why you left him off the guest list. Do you know Alex thinks he didn’t show up on purpose? That he wasn’t important enough to Michael to bother coming to his birthday party?” </p><p>Maria shrugged. “Maybe I just didn’t want to watch him stare at Alex all night with those damn heart eyes.”</p><p>“So you hurt someone who calls you his best friend because you’re still upset about what happened in the bar that day? Real mature.”</p><p>“He broke a dozen of my most expensive glasses because you were kissing Alex. He threw an alien temper tantrum. He's the one who’s immature, not me.” Maria threw her rag down.</p><p>“Wow. Just wow. I guess being human and having emotions is too much for you? Don’t say it...it’s not the point that he isn’t really human. You never gave him a chance to explain did you?” Forrest knew he should keep quiet but Maria’s attitude was making him angry.</p><p>“What would have been an acceptable explanation for his little jealous fit?”</p><p>“He wasn’t jealous. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous but he was mostly hurt. Hurt because for years Alex kept their relationship a secret. So secret in fact that you thought it was just a high school fling. Can you imagine how he felt seeing me kiss Alex, in the middle of a crowded bar surrounded by tons of locals who know who he is? Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing he’s done but it wasn’t done out of jealousy.”</p><p>“He never said...”</p><p>“You didn’t give him a chance! I saw you yell at him and throw him out before he could even get the words out. Look I already said too much. Your relationship with Michael isn’t my business but Alex is. What you did hurt him...again. So, maybe this time <i>you</i> stay away from Alex for a while.” Forrest pushed off the stool and walked out of the bar without looking back. </p><p>It was almost ten o’clock when Forrest knocked on Alex’s door with coffee and donuts. Alex opened the door and gave him a soft smile. “Hey you. Ooh, you brought me coffee.”</p><p>Forrest smiled and gave Alex a soft kiss. “Donuts too.”</p><p>Alex closed the door behind him and took the coffee from him. “Come sit down. I think I need to apologize for last night. I don’t usually drink that much...”</p><p>Forrest set his coffee and the bag on the table. “No need to apologize.” He noticed a guitar leaning against the wall. He walked over and picked it up. “Alex, this is a Martin D-15M!”</p><p>Alex grimaced. “Yup.”</p><p>“It’s the same guitar Brendon Urie uses. It’s beautiful.” Forrest ran his hand over the guitar. </p><p>Alex sighed. “And that’s why it’s not smashed into a million pieces. If you want it you can have it.”</p><p>“What? Why would you give this up?” Forrest asked.</p><p>“Because it was a gift from Guerin. An ‘I’m sorry’ for missing my birthday party, I guess.”</p><p>“He was here this morning?” Forrest guessed he didn’t tell Alex why he missed his party. </p><p>“Yeah, with a story about getting drunk and making out with some pretty blond at Saturn’s Rings.” Alex opened the bag and took out a donut. </p><p>“That’s all he said?”</p><p>“No, he also told me a tale about getting into a fight with her boyfriend. I guess it wasn’t a tale though because he had one hell of a black eye. Can we please talk about something else?”</p><p>“He lied.”</p><p>Alex chewed his donut and rolled his eyes. “What else is new?”</p><p>“I gave him the black eye.”</p><p>“What? Why? When did you see him?” Alex set the donut on the bag and gave Forrest his full attention. </p><p>“Last night you...uh...were upset that he didn’t show up at the Pony. You got really drunk and I had to take you home. And...” Forrest wasn’t sure how much of Alex’s drunken confessions he should tell him. </p><p>“And what? Did I say something to you?” </p><p>He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “You told me he never missed a birthday and that you guessed he was finally over you. When I asked you if that was what you wanted you looked at me and said he promised to never look away.”</p><p>Alex’s hand flew to his mouth and his eyes grew wide. “Oh my god, Forrest, I-I can explain.”</p><p>“You don’t have to. I left you crying in your bed and went to see Guerin. I called him an asshole and punched him in the face. But he isn’t and I’m sorry I hit him.”</p><p>“Yes, he is an asshole. He’s a selfish, petty child and I’m sorry I said those things to you.”</p><p>“Alex...I think we need to talk about us.”</p><p>“What? No...whatever you think I meant last night, you’re wrong. I was drunk and saying stupid shit.” Alex walked to stand in between Forrest’s legs. He snaked his arms around his neck and kissed him. </p><p>Forrest groaned when Alex bit his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. He melted against Alex and kissed back eagerly. When they came up for air, Forrest gently pushed Alex back to look into his eyes. “Holy shit you are bad at communicating. No wonder you and Michael are pining for each other like two idiots.”</p><p>“We are not pining for each other.” Alex protested.</p><p>“Yes, you are and we need to talk about that but before we do I need to tell you the truth.”</p><p>Alex let Forrest lead him back to the sofa. He sat facing Alex trying to find the words to tell him what Maria had done. “Michael didn’t go to the party because Maria didn’t invite him.”</p><p>“What? Why would she do that? And why would he lie about where he was last night?”</p><p>“She’s still mad at him for the incident at open mic night. And she said she was tired of watching him make ‘heart eyes’ at you. Her words not mine. He lied to you because he didn’t want to mess up your friendship with Maria again.”</p><p>“Fuck. I told him I never wanted to see him again.” </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be able to fix that when you see him later.” Forrest leaned back and smiled at Alex.</p><p>“I’m not seeing him later...”</p><p>“I knew you were still hung up on Michael when we started dating. I could practically feel your heart beat faster whenever he was around but I didn’t let it bother me because you chose me. You took me on dates, introduced me to your friends and made me feel special.”</p><p>“I did choose you. I wanted to be with you.”</p><p>“I know you did. You never once made me feel like I was second best but I am, aren’t I?”</p><p>Alex lowered his eyes. “No...”</p><p>“Please don’t lie to me, Alex. I’m not mad, maybe a little hurt but I get it. I really do. He walked away and moved on, you deserved a shot at happiness too.”</p><p>“But I am happy with you!” Alex insisted. </p><p>“You’re definitely happier than when we met but you’re not truly happy. Your heart will always belong to Michael. Staying with me isn’t fair to either of us.”</p><p>Alex felt his eyes fill with tears, damn his stupid emotions. “Are you breaking up with me?”</p><p>Forrest nodded sadly. “I am. You and Michael need to work this out. He loves you and you love him.”</p><p>“Loving each other was never the problem.”</p><p>Forrest laughed. “No shit. You two can’t communicate. You have euphemisms for everything from sex to saying ‘I love you.’ He doesn’t look away? That is both incredibly cheesy and incredibly romantic. Go talk to him and maybe try to use words?”</p><p>Alex leaned forward and took Forrest’s hands in his. “I could have fallen in love with you.”</p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t already in love with someone else.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Forrest. I tried, I really did.”</p><p>“I know and that’s what makes this so hard. If you were a jerk it probably wouldn’t hurt as much.”</p><p>“I’m never going to see you again, am I?” Alex tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. </p><p> “Hey, I still want to be friends. I like being with you and everyone else, plus I’m an excellent researcher...you guys need me.” Forrest pulled Alex into his lap and hugged him tightly. “You are an amazing man, Alex Manes. Don’t ever forget that. Now go find Michael and thank him for that gorgeous guitar.”</p><p>Alex wiped his eyes and slid off Forrest’s lap. “Do you need time before we see each other again?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be okay so don’t even think about bailing on dinner on Saturday. It’s my turn and I plan on dazzling everyone with my unparalleled barbecue skills.”</p><p>“You are one of a kind, Forrest Long.” </p><p>“Yeah, I am. Now go!” Forrest put the guitar in Alex’s hands, gave him his keys and walked him to his car. “I expect an invitation to the wedding.”</p><p>Alex shook his head. “Let’s not rush things. I’ll be happy if he agrees to be seen with me at the Crash Down.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m done playing your therapist. Get in your car and go figure it out.”</p><p>“I’m going!” Alex laughed and started his car. </p><p>Forrest waited for him to pull out of the driveway before he let the first tear fall. Giving up Alex might have been the right thing to do, but it hurt like hell.</p><p>Michael was head first in an engine when Alex pulled up next to the airstream. He stepped out of the car, guitar in hand and called out to Michael. “Guerin!”</p><p>Michael stood up and hit his head on the hood car. “Shit.”</p><p>Alex rushed to his side. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine. C’mon Alex, I spent weeks earning the money for that, can we not argue about you keeping it again?” He motioned to the guitar in Alex’s hand.</p><p>“Oh, I’m keeping it.”</p><p>“Then why are you standing here with it in your hands?”</p><p>Instead of answering him, Alex brushed the curls out of Michael’s face and softly touched the bruise under his eye. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>Michael stilled Alex’s hand. “What are you doing, Alex?”</p><p>Alex shrugged. “Why did you lie to me?”</p><p>“Because everything I do seems to hurt you.” </p><p>“I almost smashed this against the wall after you left you know.”</p><p>Michael’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, I am so glad you didn’t.”</p><p>“Please don’t lie to me anymore.” Alex moved closer to Michael. </p><p>“I only lied because she’s your best friend. Don’t be too mad at her, I hurt her.”</p><p>“I really don’t want to talk about Maria right now.” Alex was so close Michael had to step back to look into his eyes. He took a shaky breath at the obvious look of desire he saw.</p><p>“Would you like to tell me why you’re really here? I doubt it was to dance around the fact that your boyfriend punched me for not going to a party I wasn’t even invited to.”</p><p>Alex grinned at him. “I’m here because I want to play you something and then maybe we could go for a ride...”</p><p>Michael’s eyes widened. “But what about Forrest?”</p><p>“We broke up. It seems I’m in love with someone else and I’m pretty sure that someone is in love with me too. What do you think?”</p><p>Michael pulled Alex close. “I think we’re going for a ride, darlin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure I”m done with this yet...I have some more ideas but for now it’s finished. </p><p>Comments make me smile 😊</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this didn’t really have the happy ending I usually write but don’t fret...I’m writing a follow up that will end happy.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Comments make me smile!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>